Sayajin Love
by Trunks-grl53
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please R&R.....this is the story of two girls who meet Trunks and Gohan. Relationships quickly bloom and secrets are revealed.chapter 4 now up and lke i said its longer than 2 &3!!!
1. Rini meeets Trunks

Sayajin Love  
  
  
Note: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon (since this is a cross over) and the character Jade belongs to my friend Kelly!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Rini meets Trunks  
  
Two girls walked into the stands where the Martial Arts World Championship was going to start. These girls had secrets. One was Jade a super sayajin but female, which you don't find often. The other Rini, a sailor scout who was also Princess of the Moon Kingdom. Today no evil tried to harm her but then again her evil side The Black Lady was under control. "So, Jade, why are we here again?" asked Rini. "To see the finest fighters and no not us!!" Jade replied. Jade was in her early twenties and Rini was in her pre-teens. It was odd to see a twenty year old and a twelve year old to be great friends but they were. The first person walked into the fight area. Rini looked at the kid with purple hair who looked no younger than her. "I didn't know there was a junior divison!" Than the other fighter walked into the area. Rini's eyes widened "Hercule!! Whoa this kid must be good eeh Jade?" Rini looked at Jade. Jade just nodded. Then the announcer introduced the fighters. "INTRODUCING THE CHAMPION...HERCULE!" the announcer boomed "AND HIS CHALLENGER...TRUNKS!" Trunks waved looking at the crowd. Rini's heart was beating hard. She had a gleeful smile on her face. Trunks waved at her and if Jade wasn't behind her, she would have fallen on the floor. "Rini get a grip it's just a boy!!" Jade told her as she placed her back on her feet. "HUMPH!" Rini just grunted at the statement. "Well the match is going to start soon!" Jade said eagerly awaiting the fight. Soon enough the match started. Hercule was strong but so was Trunks. Every punch Hercule threw Trunks; he had a counter punch for Hercule. "Wow! He's strong!" Rini said in a dreamily state. "You just think that because he's cute." Jade told her. "Are you going to make comments about all my statements?!"Rini asked jokingly. Jade just rolled her eyes. Rini watched as Trunks humiliated Hercule. His defeat against someone probably three times his height, weight, and age was extraordinary. Rini was stunned. "I have to say hi to him," she told Jade. "I'll go with you then." Jade replied. Jade was also stunned. Rini taped Trunks on the shoulder with a shaky hand. He turned around. "Hey there, can I help you???" He asked. "I...I just...just wanted to congratulate you on that fight. You were awesome!" Rini stuttered. Jade rolled her eyes. She's only saying that because she has a major crush. Jade thought. "Thank you...umm, what was your name??" He asked her. "Oh, Rini" she told him. She told him and stuck out her hand. "Trunks, but I'm sure you knew that." He replied and shook her hand. A blue haired woman walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Trunks you did great! I knew you would win. Your so much like your father." Rini guessed this blue haired woman was hi mother. "Thanks mom," Trunks told the blue haired woman "oh and this is Rini." Rini waved and said "Hello" "and this is..." he continued "Jade" Jade told the woman with her hand out. "I'm Bulma. Very nice to meet you." Jade and Rini nodded. 


	2. The Second Fighter

Note: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon. And my friend Kelly created Jade!  
  
Chapter2: The second fighter  
  
Rini, Jade, Trunks, and Bulma watched as the second fight began. "See the guy in the orange," Trunks told Rini and Jade. "That's my best friend Goten's older brother Gohan." Jade had the same look on her face as Rini had when she first saw Trunks. "So you know him? Can I meet him?" Jade asked Trunks. "Don't see why not!" Trunks told her. "I think she likes him," Rini whispered to Trunks. "And I think that Rini likes Trunks." Bulma told Jade. "Ya think!" Jade said jokingly. "Yeah Gohan!" Trunks and Rini cheered. They were captured by the adrenaline rush of the fight that they didn't pay any attention to what was going on around them. "And by the looks of it Trunks might just feel the same way!" Bulma told Jade. The match looked like it would end soon. "Yeah Gohan!" Rini and Trunks screamed after the match had ended. Gohan was successful. He had won. 


	3. Jade and Gohan

Note: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon and My friend Kelly created the character Jade.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Jade and Gohan  
  
"You were awesome Gohan!" Trunks said. "Thanks kido." Gohan said ruffling Trunks's hair. "Trunks is right, Gohan, you did great." Bulma said. "So Trunks, who are your friends?" Gohan asked. "Oh, I'm Jade." Jade said as she stuck out her hand. "Hi" Gohan said and shook her hand. "And I'm Rini!" she said. "Well hello Rini!" "Hi," Rini said "your tall!" They all laughed at that statement. All the fights were over. "I'm hungry!" said Trunks. "Me too!" said Rini, Gohan and Jade. "Well lets go back to the Lookout and Chichi will make us some lunch." Said Bulma.  
  
******* Trunks and Gohan gave Rini and Jade a tour of the Lookout. Jade and Gohan went for a walked on there own "So Jade, how old are you?" Gohan asked her. "Twenty-one, and how old are you?" Jade giggled. "Same, Twenty-one!" Gohan looked at Jade. "LUNCH KIDS!" called Chichi.  
  
******* After lunch Rini and Trunks went and hung out on their own. "I wonder where Goten is??" Trunks said. ******* Jade and Gohan walked alone. They talked and gained a great relationship.  
  
******* 


	4. Secrets Revealed

Note: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon and my friend Kelly made Jade...check out her fanfic...Sister Never Known  
  
  
Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed  
  
  
"So Gohan," Jade said "does anyone else live here?" "Yeah lots, do you want to meet them?" "Umm...Okay, sure." "Okay you go get Rini and Trunks and I'll go get everyone else."  
Rini and Trunks followed Jade to Gohan. "Okay, this is, my dad, Goku, my mom, Chi-Chi, Marron, Piccolo, 18, Krillin, Yamcha, Oolong, Pura, my brother, Goten, Master Roshi, and..." said Gohan. "Wait!" Jade interrupted. "I sense a familiar energy." Jade closed her eyes. "Is anyone here named Vegeta?" she asked. "Who wants to know!?" said a dark haired man next to Bulma. Jade's eyes widened. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have found you at last my brother!" she said. Vegeta shoved her away. "Who are you?" demanded a very pissed off, very confused Vegeta. "I am Jade, Princess of all Sayajins!" Everyone was stunned. "Vegeta is this your sister??" asked a confused Bulma. "PROVE IT!" Vegeta demanded. "FINE!" said Jade. She stood with her eyes closed and fists tight. "Master Roshi, is it possible for her to be sayajin?" asked Chi-Chi. "I do not know." He replied. Jade's black hair turned blonde and her muscles bulged. Vegeta couldn't believe it. Everyone was shocked. "Then... then she must be your sister, and my sister-in-law and Trunks' aunt!" said Bulma. Vegeta nodded with a grunt. "I would not lie for I have been searching for you for ages!" Jade said returning to her normal power stage.  
"Well," said Rini "since we're sharing secrets" Jade knew Rini's secret and shook her head not to tell. Rini pulled out a small pink heart with a diamond on it. She opened it. A flash of pink light emerged from the heart. Blinded by the light Trunks covered his eyes. The light died down. Everyone looked at Rini. She was now standing there with a sailor like suit on. "Master Roshi, what is that?" asked Yamcha. Master Roshi started," Far off in the future is a place called The Moon Palace. There ten young girls train and gain different powers. Two are named for the moon, the others after Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Pluto, Jupiter, Venus, Mercury and Mars. They travel to the past protecting Earth's beings from the Black Moon family. One is said to be most powerful for she is the keeper of the soul of The Black Lady. These girls are called the Sailor Scouts and if I am not mistaken that is one of them!" "I am Rini," she told everyone. "I am mini-moon and the Moon Princess. I am also the one who holds the Black Lady!"  
"Whoa!" said Trunks. "So you must be pretty powerful in this form, huh? Kinda like a Super Sayajin!" Rini nodded. 


	5. Dream or Warning?

Note: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon. My friend Kelly created Jade...check out her fanfic...Sister Never Known...Jadegrl714  
  
Chapter 5: Dream or Warning?  
  
A few months had passed and Rini and Trunks were getting closer and closer. They loved being with each other. They weren't the only ones. Now Jade was a closed person. Even though she agreed to meet everyone she only like Gohan, Rini, Trunks and Vegeta. She did not care for anyone else who lived there. It was hard to get Jade to like you but she was falling for Gohan. It was now May and when Gohan and Jade met it was March. Like Rini and Trunks, they loved being with each other. Maybe the reason Jade was so closed was that training with Vegeta made some of his habits rubbed off on her.  
It was Rini's birthday and the four were going to the movies and then dinner. "That was horrible" Rini said as they walked out of the theater. "That was obliviously the biggest waste of money, time, and film EVER!" Jade stated. They all laughed and walked to the diner a block from the theater. They order four burgers, two milkshakes, an ice tea, and a soda. They ate and talked for about an hour, paid the bill then left. Jade and Rini hugged Gohan and Trunks good-bye. "God it was fun hanging out with you guys but the food and movie sucked and I'm not looking forward to tomorrow!" Rini told Jade. "Why?" Jade asked very puzzled. "Because I have to spend the day with Serena and Darien and," Rini lowered her voice to a whisper. "The other sailor scouts." "Get a grip! You're a teenager tomorrow and maybe it won't be so bad" "Yeah well just be home tomorrow morning." "Fine but I'm going to the Lookout at one o'clock."   
"Thanks!" Rini hugged Jade. "YEAH, WHATEVER!" Jade said as Rini went in her house. Rini found a note from Serena. Rini- At Ami's. Be back later. - Serena "Some night. I'm going to bed." Rini said to herself. She slipped on her nightgown and climbed into bed. Shortly after she fell asleep.  
~RINI'S DREAM~  
Rini was in her nightgown in a white room with a large mirror on one wall. She walked up to the mirror and looked in. She saw Gohan and Jade walking hand in hand. Next she saw Trunks walking with a girl but it wasn't her. She then saw Serena and Darien together. She saw herself sitting in a room crying. All of a sudden when she turned around she was the Black Lady. She was no longer alone and crying. She was now in the Black Moon Mansion with the Black Moon family. There she saw herself with Helios. The mirror flashed a new scene; it was the Moon Palace, her real home. But the Black Moon family and herself destroying it and Earth~  
Is this what would happed to her if she didn't find someone to love. Would her inner evil take her over and destroy her old home and new one?? 


End file.
